DM y Afrodita
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Cuando DM enta al Templo de Piscis, tiene una espantosa revelación, la sangre corre por todos lados...


DM y Afrodita - Jim Mizuhara & Garland Ivanovich

**Personajes**: DM & Afrodita (Saint Seiya)

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben.

**Contenido**: Yaoi.

**Observaciones Generales**: Este fic fue compuesto por partes, como un RPG. Agradezco sobremanera a Garland por la colaboración, si bien mayor crédito lo merece él.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El caballero DM caminaba hacia el templo de Piscis en busca de una consulta al dueño del santuario. Entró por la puerta encontrando el gran cambio en las decoraciones del templo, eran cambios sutiles, pero que revelaban algo escalofriante: la muerte rondaba por los obscuros pasillos como fiera amenazante, DM percibió la fría brisa que continuamente entraba, sabía que no estaba solo. Sentía una respiración aguda y audible en el ambiente, el cual comenzó a tornarse pesado.

Al abrir una puerta, observó horrorizado, lo que jamás creyó de un caballero como el de Piscis, una pileta hecha completamente de sangre... el olor en el lugar lo delataba. Con lentos pasos, rodeó la tenebrosa pileta, solamente alguien podría hacer semejante acto sádico; por vez primera la impresión de ver tanta sangre lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos, como temiendo entregar su propia sangre.

_"Dios mío... esto es repugnante..."_. Completamente asqueado por el aire salió de allí y cerró la puerta con suavidad para no hacer ruido. Trató de salir del templo, pero... las puertas estaban cerradas..._"Demonios... Acaso..."_. El terror comenzó a invadirlo, algo no estaba bien. Más que nunca, sintió como si ojos salidos del infierno se le clavaran en la nuca, le ahogaba este endemoniado encierro... tenía la vaga sensación que cualquier intento de defenderse podría resultar en fracaso... era su dia de presa.

Se volteó sintiéndose observado por un ente. Observó por completo minuciosamente la habitación y frente a él... estaba... el demonio... su imagen era muy distinta a la que había visto por última vez hacía 1 año.

El ente le sonrió con una expresión no perteneciente a este mundo... sus ojos denotaban un fuego que lo consumiría si no se saciaba en ese instante, peligrando su propia existencia... para eso estaba allí.

- Afrodita, ¿que te ha sucedido?... - deseaba retroceder, pero ya no quedaba más espacio tras él solo la fría y pesada puerta del templo - ¿Por qué te has hecho esto...?

Afrodita evitó contestarle, el tiempo que disponía era infinito, no tenía prisa... con la misma sonrisa rodeó al caballero, los resplandores dorados se reflejaban en el ser que se había convertido Afrodita.

Decidió invocar a su armadura, pero... había algo, algo que... le impedía invocarla, el maldito había bloqueado cualquier comunicación con las armaduras, estaba indefenso, completamente a merced de aquel demoniaco ser.

- Pareces estar indefenso, caballero - murmuró Afrodita - no tengas miedo de mí... no pienso hacerte daño por el momento, excepto si deseas juntarte a todos los que ofrendaron su sangre, ese que ves en la pileta.

- Hazlo Afro... pero antes que todo... quiero decirte algo... - sus cabellos cubrieron sus ojos y su voz comenzó a sonar a punto de quebrarse - Jamás creí que el ser más angelical, tierno, hermoso, que yo he amado toda la vida, se haya transformado en lo que es ahora...completamente enceguecido en busca de sangre y no de amor... con el corazón negro y muerto... - algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al suelo - Es injusto y es cierto que cuando pasan cosas como estas dan ganas de morirte y la mejor forma es...en tus manos... así que... (_sollozando_) hazlo...

- No pienso hacerte daño tan pronto, DM - sus manos recorrían la armadura, mismo sabiendo que sería inútil que resistiera, todavía lo despojaría, estaba indefenso.

- Por qué me haces esto... Afrodita... (_solloza_)... por qué si sabes bien que te amo... ¿por qué?...

- Fue inevitable, DM, las fuerzas en algún momento me cedieron, y tuve que entregar todo... pero nada te impide que te juntes a mí, tienes todavía oportunidad.

- ¡¿Para ser solo sangre en una piscina!... ¡Jamás!... (_solloza_)

- No será así, DM - poniéndole una mano sobre sus mejillas - mismo que haya cambiado... algo todavía sobrevivió de aquellos tiempos, no podría tratarte tan cruelmente, mismo que mis instintos así lo ordenen.

- Lo siento... (_empujándole_) pero no... no lo harás Afro, antes de eso pelearé...(_se quita su camisa_)...ven, atácame... y no reserves nada...

- ¿Por qué piensas que soy así, DM? Mismo sabiendo que tu sangre es más dulce que cualquiera que haya probado... no podría tratarte como los otros...

- ...Dime que tramas...

- Estoy con unas ganas tremendas de torturarte, verte sufrir... pero en honor a los tiempos pasados, tendré que hacer algo, ese algo que podría costarme la existencia.

- ...Lo siento, pero... no dejaré que nadie me torture.. .nadie... sin importar quien es...(_logra encender su cosmos_)

- Te apresuras demasiado, DM. ¿Quieres matarme? No lograrás, no gastes energia en vano.

- Matarme no, jamás, pero detenerte, por que... (_se acerca lentamente_)... tu... yo... te amo...(_toma su rostro y besa sus labios_)

(_Apartándose bruscamente_) - No quieras empeorar las cosas, no pertenecemos más al mismo mundo... tengo un deber para cumplir, algo me dolerá hacerte esto, pero no hay opción.

DM saca algo de su bolsillo... un anillo... un anillo muy bello, tenía estampado en diamantes un pez y un cangrejo, - Esto es para ti (_DM solloza nuevamente_) - Puedes tomarlo o desecharlo... con este anillo te iba a pedir... compromiso hoy pero... parece que no podré...

- Ese anillo, de dónde... ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

- Lo compré con mucho esfuerzo... hoy...

- Si acepto... inevitablemente moriré, juré que nunca volvería a amar más nadie... cuando hice el juramento, obviamente me olvidé de tí, no esperaba que el destino nos cruzara nuevamente, y justo aquí en el santuario...

- (_se arrodilla frente a Afro y baja su cabeza_) Mátame...

- No me pidas eso - Afrodita se aparta, mira al fondo del santuario, espera que el resto de su alma anterior lo ayude a superar - antes prefiero morir yo... y lo que tienes que hacer será menos doloroso para tí.

- Jamás... sin ti no puedo seguir... te lo pido... mátame...

- Muéstrame nuevamente aquel anillo.

- (_Se lo muestra_) Aqui está...

- Es hermoso (_se lo prueba_) ¿como puedes aún amarme? Estoy irreconocible, tus sentimientos tenían que cambiar hace mucho... así como lo hice yo.

- No me importa... tener que dar mi vida... por tu amor... ya que tú eres la razón de mi existencia, de mi lucha... (l_o vuelve a besar pero de forma dulce y sonrojado_)

- Esos tus labios... me recuerdan tantas cosas! - susurrándole al oído - como cuando... pasábamos aquellas noches en los escalones del santuario, abrazados, sin preocupaciones...

- ...Enamorados...(_susurra dulcemente_) te amo tanto, no quiero soltarte...

- Yo tampoco... cada manifestación de amor que te doy me saca mi energía vital, pero hoy estoy dispuesto al sacrificio... haz lo que quieras, por el amor que siempre nos tuvimos.

- Pero Afro...no... no quiero... que te vayas...

- No sé las consecuencias que traerá esto, talvez sobreviva, quizás solamente mi espíritu ronde tus sueños después... pero los poderes maléficos se agotan ante la superioridad del amor, y es eso lo que me haces ahora: me estás agotando las energías.

- Afro...bebe esto...(_le entrega un pequeño frasco a Afrodita_) si el amor que sientes es real, volverás a ser mortal y todo lo que destruiste volverá a renacer...

- ¿En... en serio? Pero eso significa renunciar a todo el poder, tengo que pensar...

- Prefieres al poder más que a mi entonces nada sucederá y yo desapareceré...

- No! eso no permitiré! y además... - sonriendo de forma maliciosa - aún tengo ganas de matarte... ¿pero qué estoy diciendo?... tengo que resistir... por el amor nuestro...

DM hace que Afrodita beba aquel hechizo y repentinamente todo brilla, Afrodita despierta en la cama, pero... está solo...

- DM! yo... - el silencio se hace evidente a su alrededor - pero... ¿que ha sucedido?  
Todo el santuario está silencioso, parecía que el hechizo había hecho desaparecer a DM, parecía que no había pasado la prueba...

- No... no puedo creerlo... se sacrificó, mientras yo... por un momento dudé de nuestro amor...

Un viento caluroso cruzaba el santuario, desde alli era posible ver la nada. La angustia comenzó a apoderarse del caballero de Piscis. La soledad empezaba a invadir su corazón recién despojado de todo mal, el amor que sentía por el caballero de la resplandeciente armadura había vuelto... Gritó por su nombre, pero las paredes del santuario solamente contestaron con un eco, cada vez más lejano.

Solo el eco era la compañía de Afrodita. El llamado del caballero era interminable y cada vez más desesperante, su corazón sentía destrozarse ante la negativa de la "respuesta" de su amado. Con pasos acelerados recorrió todo el recinto... ¿murió? - murmuró Afrodita. Imposibilitado de saber, se concentró para sentir su cosmos, por más alejado que estuviera.

Repentinamente sintió varios cosmos poderosos, pero uno que lo era mucho más cerca de él, sintió dos brazos poderosos que rodeaban su cintura y una dulce voz que susurraba dulces palabras a su oido... - Mi amor... al fin juntos de nuevo...

La voz del caballero de Cáncer invadió gratamente su oído, sobrevivió al duro trance... otra vez estaban juntos, pero algo no permitía la felicidad de Afrodita ser completa: era el hecho de haber dudado del amor por un instante, casi renunció en favor de los poderes del mal, y eso lo perturbaba en su interior.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor?... - lo volteó, el caballero de Piscis podía observar todo el cielo azul de nuevo, y a los 12 caballeros atrás de DM.

Afrodita era incapaz de observar a los ojos de DM, no sabía como contestarle. Allí estaban todos los caballeros, con la pureza incorruptible, mientras él... ya casi no se sentía parte de ellos...

Todos los caballeros sonrientes pedían una muestra de cariño entre ambos caballeros, pero DM notó el problema de Afro y se arrodilló frente a él y besó sus manos dulcemente. "Mi cielo...no importa lo que haya pasado hace algunas horas, pero, solo date cuenta que estabas bajo una influencia del Averno, entiende, tuviste una fuerza de voluntad increíble. No debes sentirte culpable por eso ¿sí?...ahora...". Acaricia su rostro y lo besa dulcemente en los labios.

- Me... me perdonarías, DM? Si no fuera por tí y nuestro amor, ahora estaría... (_solloza_)... no estaría más en tus brazos...

- No importa lo que haya pasado...solo quiero que estés conmigo y que no te vuelvas a separar de mí. Te amo... - susurra dulcemente antes de volver a besar al caballero de Piscis dulcemente.

- Quedemos juntos... para siempre...

_4 Años despues..._

Una pequeña niña de cabellos celestes y ojos de igual color corría por el templo de Piscis y abrazaba a DM... "¿Como estás, hijita mía?"...Tras ellos una figura se acercó.

Afrodita le rodeó a DM el cuello con sus brazos, con voz queda le preguntó: "¿Por qué andas tan pensativo, DM?"

- Porque la verdad pienso que mi vida no puede ser mejor... con la persona que amo... - besa a Afrodita dulcemente - ...y nuestra bella hijita... - le da en beso en la frente a la chiquita que aún estaba en los hombros de DM.

Y el santuario ha vuelto nuevamente a ser lo que era antes... la luz entra nuevamente hasta el último rincón, el mal ha desaparecido...

(FIN)


End file.
